


A Road Less Traveled

by johngirl



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Getting Together, Hopeful Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25211689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johngirl/pseuds/johngirl
Summary: It’s a short get together fic.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	A Road Less Traveled

Sherlock was steaming with anger. The past couple of days, he and John had been working a case. It had been a trivial one. A man, Richard, had been a murder in his home office. All signs had pointed to a lover scorned. His wife, Susan, of nearly 30 years had found him. Her prints, too, had been found on the bloody knife didn't help the woman not guilty claim. While most did not believe her, Sherlock did. However, he did like the Yards belief in the lover scorn theory. The brilliant idiots have just been going in the wrong direction, as always.

Now the detective and his blogger were current in one of the gay clubs in London. Despite what most may think, Sherlock could be human if he wanted to be. Sherlock could flirt and be kind, for a case. He may not pick up on social cues, but the setting often helped. Like in this instance at this club, most people were just looking for a quick hook up. The genius hated that term, but none the less it was accurate. So here the two men were, and Sherlock was currently flirting with Richard form secretary. His former male secretary. Herny was rather fit and easy on the eyes. Striking a conversation had been easy and fun. If it weren't for the case, the detective would try seeing where this could go. He was having a great time. Or he was until John unprofessionally pulled him away for a discussion. The fresh night air was refreshing to the smothering heat of the club.  
"What is your problem." The younger man demanded. 

"YOU were flirting with him," John exclaimed, getting right to the heart of the matter. 

"It's for the case, John. We need the information-" 

"It may have started that way! BUT THAT LAST BIT-" John paused for some air and to calm down. Sherlock to the advantage of brief pause. 

"Does it bother you that I was pursing him or that I could potentially bring him around your daughter. Are you so scared my gayness will rub off on her? Are you scared that I might be unsuitable for raising and caring for her?" How to raise Rosie had been the majority of the subject of their fights as of late. 

Three months ago, John and Rosie had moved back into 221B. Well, John had moved back in anyway. Rosie, up until that point, had only visited 221B. Only staying the night so that her parents (John and Mary) could rest (provided Mrs. Hudson was there to supervise). It had been touch and go for a bit. Sherlock and John were still a bit not good. Not to mention the adjustment to a new way of life was alarming—definenityly more than Sherlock had previously anticipated. 

He was so desperate to have John and Rosie in his life, Sherlock was accommodating . He had loved John for so long now. He loved him so much he had died for him. Twice. Once at the hands of Moriarty and again upon his return. Watching John live a life without him, to be so happy with another person had been more painful than what he had endured in Sebria. 

Almost as equally painful had been trying to convince John to move back to their old flat. He had had some compelling arguments. For one, the flat was closer to Johns's practice. Two John would have more help raising Rosie. John had countered that while Mrs. H would be of some assistance, Sherlock had no experience raising a child. He then stated that neither had John until he had one. John sobered up his laugher to that commit, and Sherlock's hurt expression. "I'll learn John. I will do whatever it takes." Sherlock walked away at that- unable to bear the thought of John, like the rest of the world, thinking he was unfit. 

True to form, Sherlock did learn. Sherlock talked to Mrs. Hudson about owning 221C. The flat below his. After some reservations and soundproofing, it was perfect. 221C was were he did his experimenting. He could play his violin at all hours of the night there as well. He had clients meet him in this new renovated flat and kept all case-related material here. Sherlock even slept here so that John could have a room of his own. In a since Sherlock handed to their home. Making a space for him and his new family to coexist. While Sherlock all but lived in 221C, he did spend a lot of time in 221B. The shared flat of 221B was baby proofed. In 221B, Rosie could grow up like any normal child. Sherlock watched her while John was at work. Mrs. Hudson watch Rosie when they had a case. He became like a second father to Rosie. However, whenever some dare mention that he and John were raising Rosie together, it was Sherlock that corrected them. 

"Not her father." HE, Sherlock, was Watson's godfather. A role he took very seriously since the rattle incident. Did he see the child as his own? Yes. Well, as much as a man like himself could. Love and affection was still not easy for the detective. Even now, with a family, he likes to divorce himself from emotions. It didn't always work. Yes, he was still, in most cases, callus. Even so, the events of the fall changed him. Both the time spent on the run and John responded to his return. Still, Sherlock thinks he started changing the day John came into his life. 

Johns reply brought Sherlock back to the present. “Our daughter!" John clarifies while simultaneously answering the taller man's question. The words were said with such force Sherlock had no choice but to believe John’s truth behind them. He can see the fear and anticipation that pumping through his veins echoes in the older man's expression. There had been moments over the years that Sherlock had thought that maybe that the good doctor may reciprocate his affections. Those moments were often overshadowed by the shorter man shouting "Not gay!" to everyone who might look at the pair with even the slights ill-conceived notion that they were anything more than meets the eye. Mycroft voice always lingers too. He could still hear his brother stating that caring wasn't an advantage. So the younger man would dose it all up to wishful thinking and a good media by-line.

Now, however, all that wishful thinking seemed more real than the air in his lungs. All the fear and lust of the years surged through him. Marching over to John, Sherlock pulled the shorter man to him. With one more look to confirm John's affection Sherlock Kissed. The blogger quickly returned the kiss with a fever. The kiss started gently—the two men testing the waters. Then the flood gates open up. All the tension, pain, fear, poured into the kiss. They pulled away gasping for air before diving back in. 

The path they took to get here had been dark and rocky. Full of hurt and lies. Sherlock did not know where this road would take them. Somewhere new was all he could imagine. Sherlock was sure the rough patches were not over yet. Nevertheless, he could not be more excited about this adventure to begin.


End file.
